By the Power of the Stars
by Ice Queen Estella
Summary: Caladwen? what kind of name's that? Well, this year, there's a transfer student at Hogwarts this year. Whoever heard of Transfer student in the wizarding world? What IS going on?


_A/N_

_Hello and welcome. What was I about to say? Forget that and read on. You will find a little introduction following this note. Do read it, for it is of high importance. _

My elves in Comparison to Tolkien's elves:

My elves are of many kinds:

( in decreasing order of power)

Star-moon Elves

These Elves are the highest of all living beings of their world. They are the powerful ones and they can do almost everything. It is often said that, "The Lady Kayla (the Lady of the stars) sees and knows all" she has a special relation to someone here in this story. These Elves usually have deep blue eyes and dark hair

Wood Elves

As evident from the name, they are the tree-lovers. They mostly live in woods and wear very earthy colors. These Elves have great halls and houses among the trees in the forests

Water Elves

These Elves mostly live underwater. No, they are not mermaids. They can come up on land but they mostly stay beneath the surface to protect 'the essence on life'

These Elves usually have clear blue eyes with golden hair.

The thing that all these Elves and Tolkien's Elves have in common is that they are all immortal and they have pretty similar languages and cultures. Therefore, I cannot say that these Elves are my creation.

_This is a thought or a memory._

**And thus our story begins**

"_Go now, Caladwen. You know your purpose. You have received your training and you are ready now. It is time."_

"Umm… excuse me." Said a red-haired boy from the door of the compartment causing Caladwen to snap out of her thoughts and realize that she was on the Hogwarts express.

"May we sit here? Everywhere else is full." He Said

"Yes of course." Caladwen replied and the red-haired boy came in with two others.

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way"

"Caladwen. Caladwen Ancalime and you are?" Caladwen asked, turning to the other two.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you." Said the girl.

"Harry Potter." Replied the Dark haired boy.

"Caladwen, we haven't seen you at Hogwarts before and you don't look like a First Year to me." Ron commented

"As a matter of fact I am not a first year. I am in my sixth year. I assume that you three are in you Sixth Year too. I am a transfer student from Germany. Oh yes, you may call me Cala." She said

There was an awkward silence between them before Cala spoke

"Ah! Guten Tag, Harry. You are known, even in Germany." Harry had a slightly confused look on his face. Cala laughed. Her laughter was clear and musical. Unlike any that the trio had ever heard.

"I meant Good Day, Harry. I am rather used to speaking in my native language. I wonder how I will get used to a new place and different people. I have never been very good at adjusting to changes," Cala said

"We would love to show you around, Cala." Hermione offered

"Oh! Thank you. You are very kind." Cala said with a smile. At that moment the compartment door opened to reveal a blond-haired boy.

"Look who we have here. Potter, Weasley and the Mud-blood. Who is your new friend?"

"That's none of your business, Malfoy. Go away!" Ron said

"What are going to do, Weasley? Make me eat slugs?" Malfoy asked with an evil grin plastered on his face. Caladwen cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Ah! Thank you, Ron. But I believe I can speak for myself." She turned to Malfoy "I am Caladwen Anclaime."

"Caladwen? Only a Mud-blood would have that name. Looks like Potter has befriended another one." He said and laughed. Crabbe and Goyle joined him.

"Do not test my patience, Draco Malfoy. Kindly state your purpose of coming here. If your only purpose was to torment my friends then, please leave." Cala said as she made eye contact with Draco. The anger in her voice would scare anyone. It was her expressive voice that made her seem powerful and mysterious at the same time.

"We'll see about this later, Mud-blood" Draco said and walked away.

"Bloody brilliant! I've never seen Malfoy so crushed. How did you do that?" Ron said once Draco was gone

"I'll take that as a compliment. My voice tends to have that effect on people who I don't take a liking to" Said Cala.

Time flew by, as the trio got friendly with Cala. Soon the train halted at the Hogsmade station. There was a great scramble to get out. It was freezing cold on the platform. Hermione shivered

"I-it's c-cold" She said.

"It's quite pleasant, actually." Cala said. Ron watched her in awe. How could anyone not feel cold out there?

"Firs'-years an' new students this way!" called Hagrid. Cala joint the group of first years for their traditional journey across the lake.

"I'll see you guys at the Gryffindor table." Cala whispered to the trio before she went with Hagrid. The trio followed the rest of the school to the stagecoaches.

"There's something strange about Cala." Hermione said when they were together in their coach.

"Yes. She said she would see us at the Gryffindor table. Perhaps she's just guessing." Ron said

"No, Ron. Didn't you see how Malfoy was scared of her? She's not even sorted and she's already Malfoy's enemy! How many students are like that? I've seen none except for Harry." Hermione said

"I had a vision, a dream again while I was at the Dursley's. I can't quite remember it except…except that Cala was there a-and Voldemort. I remembered Cala's dark hair and deep blue eyes. That's why I was a bit shocked when we met her." Harry said

"You don't think Cala is a servant of You Know Who, do you?" Hermione asked. Ron looked worried.

"I don't know. If she is a supporter of Voldemort, then why was she fighting with a Slytherin? Anything is possible. We better keep an eye on her." Harry said and they all agreed.

Soon everyone was swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, and into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches and housed the magnificent marble staircase, which led to the upper floors.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; the trio followed the crowd towards it. Once they were all seated, they looked at the new students in front of the Sorting Hat. As a tradition, the hat broke into song and when it finished, Professor McGonagall began to call out names.

"Abad, Sawen!"

'Ravenclaw!'

"Anclaime, Caladwen!"

Caladwen went forward and put on hat "Ah! What do we have here? You are no student." A small voice whispered in Cala's ear. " You're here for a purpose. No, no. I cannot hinder you. Yes, yes I know. It better be…"

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. The Gryffindor table cheered as Cala walked towards it and sat down next to Harry

"How did you know?" Ron asked Cala

"There are some things in life, Ronald Weasley that you can be sure of." She said. Ron shrugged

Afterwards, Hermione was about to go to sleep when she heard someone singing, in a different language. It was sad and hopeful but at the same time strong and beautiful. Hermione looked to her side to see Cala sitting by the window and singing. Her dark blue eyes were shining in the darkness and her long black hair was no longer in a plait but free and draped over her shoulder. She looked different from others; she looked like she was glowing. But there was some calming about her singing that Hermione could not understand.

"Cala. Cala, what are you singing?" Hermione asked. Caladwen turned away from the window and looked straight at Hermione.

"Nay, 'tis nothing. Only a song from my homeland." She answered. There was a tear rolling down her face.

"You are crying. You miss home, don't you?" Hermione asked and did not receive an answer from Caladwen. There was a strange silence between them until Hermione spoke

"Don't worry Cala. I know it feels like that at first. It will be all right. I'll help. Go to sleep now. We have a long day ahead"

Little, did Hermione know that Caladwen had much more to worry about than mere homesickness. Soon the girls were in bed, waiting for the new day that was to come.

A/N

This is a bit too strange, isn't it? I bet I'd do a great job of critically analyzing this piece of writing but why don't you do it? I would really like to know what you people think of this. Do leave me a review!

Thanks

Aerariel of the sea


End file.
